A Boring Day NSFW
by Deceitful Haze
Summary: A Naruto Fanfic with lemons, and for the record, my first FanFic. Plain and simple, isn't it?. Contains lemons of Naruto with multiple women. This Fanfic is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto FanFic! This is my first fanfic, so sorry if this sucks! :P I think I'll make this a full story and just stop when I want to, hehe. Be warned, lemons ahead! _THIS STORY IS FOR +18 ONLY!_ But then again, I doubt any of you care. _  
_**

**I'd like to make it clear... _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! KISHIMOTO DOES!_**

Naruto woke up in the morning to a bright, smiling sun.

_"Screw you, sun."_

After he ate his breakfast consisting of ramen, he sat on his couch, pondering what to do. No missions, no one to hang out with. Life was dull for Naruto, as the missions now were pretty much basic, everyday tasks. What was once missions on infiltrating villages are now getting food for someone.

_"Ehhhh... such a boring day. Maybe I'll just go training." _

As Naruto approached the training field, he noticed a familiar blur of green.

"Ossu, Lee!"

Rock Lee turned around and smiled. "Ah, Naruto. Ohayō gozaimasu. Want to go for a spar?" Lee replied.

"Why not? Got nothing to do anyways."

_A few hours later..._

"Wow Lee. You have definitely gotten a lot faster since our last spar." Naruto said after barely dodging a kick from Lee. Lee suddenly vanished, confusing Naruto.

_Woosh_

"Kuso!" Naruto barely said before he was hit by Lee's attack. "Konoha Senpū!" Lee yelled. "Ok! Ok! I give up!" Naruto said, avoiding further injury. Rock Lee offered a hand. Naruto accepted, standing up from the ground.

"Want to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen? My treat."

"I don't see why not. Let's go! WITH THE POWER..." Lee put Naruto on his back.

"..OF YOUTH!"

"ARGHHH LEE-" Naruto barely said before they blasted away to Ichiraku's.

_Shortly after their meal..._

"Alright. See ya Lee." Naruto said.

"Domo arigatou, Naruto. I look forward to our next spar!" Lee replied.

"Same here. Have a nice day."

Naruto wondered what to do next. _"Hmmm... maybe I can go to the hot springs?"_

To get there quick, he used the Hiraishin. This made things even more boring, as he could transport anywhere that he put his special seal.

It felt badass though.

He entered the hot springs, changing his clothes.

Naruto quickly remembered the times Jiraiya visited here.

_"Certainly takes me back."_

_"Ahhhh, this is relaxing."_ he suddenly heard someone say.

"Hee hee hee, this is perfect for my book..."

"Oi, Ero-Sennin! Up to your usual antics, I see." He said, smirking.

"Oh, Naruto!" Jiraiya said, suprised.

Unfortunately, some women heard Jiraiya's laughing.

"How's your day-" was all Jiraiya said before he was punched in the face, flying facefirst into a wall.

Naruto cringed at the sound of the crash.

He looked at the source of the punch and immediately blushed.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto?" She then immediately remembered she was completely nude.

She saw his nose bleeding and was still staring. Sakura was about to knock him out when she saw that he was naked as well.

She took a second to stare at his well built body._"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!" _

She quickly ran for cover, using a large rock.

"Sakura-chan! I'm sorry! It was an accident!

"It-it's ok Naruto." she said back, still behind the rock.

Naruto exited the springs later, mind blank. He was _still_ bored.

"This... sucks... balls." Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto." he heard someone call to him.

"Sakura-chan."

It had been while since they had conversed with each other. Naruto had taken Sasuke back that one day, convincing Sasuke that it was not too late, and that the path he chose would eventually lead to inevitable disaster.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it Naruto." Sakura said, smiling.

"Indeed. You look as beautiful as ever, Sakura-chan." He said, smiling.

Sakura blushed, looking away. "A-arigatou, Naruto. That's very sweet of you to say."

"I missed you, Sakura. You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you again." Naruto said, looking into her emerald eyes.

"I did too Naruto." Sakura replied, not able to look directly at Naruto.

Naruto's appearance had changed. His face had changed to almost resemble the Yondaime's, and his hair had gotten slightly longer. He now had a slender, taller, and slightly muscular figure.

Sakura had also changed. Her hair was now very long, compared to before, and had gotten slightly taller. She now had an hourglass figure.

Naruto put his hand to her cheek, making her look into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura..."

They stared at each other in silence, before a certain silver haired jonin appeared before them.

"Naruto, you are needed at once at the Hokage's tow-" Kakashi suddenly stopped, smirking.

"Naruto and Sakura. I never thought you two were intimate."

Naruto removed his hand from her cheek and looked away, blushing. Sakura did the same "As I said, you are needed at the Hokage's tower. Ittekimasu." Kakashi said before he shunshined away.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, would you want to meet here again tomorrow?"

"Yes, why not? I have no plans... " Sakura answered.

"Yosh! See you tomorrow."

_One Hiraishin later..._

"Hey, baa-chan, what do you need?"

She grew a tick mark, apparently annoyed.

"I have a simple B rank mission. Apparently some group of shinobi have left the village and plan to assassinate me. Approximately 10 ninja of Chūnin rank. They have a secret camp near the training grounds. You may kill them, but leave one alive."

Naruto nodded, disappearing in a blur.

_Training grounds_

It seemed to be completely void of anyone.

He then suddenly heard a rustle behind some bushes. He then threw his kunai at the direction of the bush, and falling out was a shinobi with brown, spiked hair.

"Why are you hiding?" Naruto questioned him.

"None of your business." the shinobi smirked.

Naruto then suddenly transported to the kunai, scaring the shinobi.

"Tell me, or I will have you arrested." he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

The shinobi suddenly turned into a log.

_"Substitution..."_

He then saw 1o shinobi armed with weapons, ready to charge.

_"Seems I attacked the ring leader..."_

"You had your chance to just go away and mind your own business. Now you will pay."

"You had your chance too." Naruto suddenly disappeared in an orange flash, appearing behind the leader, stabbing a kunai into the neck of the unfortunate shinobi.

Some of them started to back off in fear, but some of them wanted to avenge him.

"Jin! Noooo!"

3 shinobi barraged Naruto with explosive tagged shuriken, hoping to kill him instantly.

A cloud of smoke appeared where Naruto was standing.

"Yatta!" they yelled in celebration.

Oh, how foolish they were.

_Flashback_

_Naruto saw the incoming barrage of shuriken and merely shinshined out, but not before placing his special seal in the cloud of smoke._

_Present_

While they were celebrating, Naruto was on top of a tree. He threw 9 kunai at were the shinobi were standing, still celebrating. 7 of them suddenly fell, while two were fortunate enough to either block or dodge enough so that a lethal organ was not hit.

Oh, how he loved the seals. He could teleport with ease and quicker than the blink of an eye. Appearing on one of the shinobi he hit with the kunai, he took the kunai out of the body and threw it at one of the shinobi's head.

The last one standing was shocked at the blonde haired ninja's speed. He waited for his death, closing his eyes.

"You, unfortunately, don't have the pleasure of dying. You're coming with me to the Hokage's office." Naruto couldn't help but smile a little bit. He loved the feeling when a plan comes together and succeeds.

He grabbed the shinobi's shoulder, but he retaliated, swinging a kunai in his direction.

He then teleported to the seal that he placed in the smoke, knocking out the shinobi from behind.

"Mission is successful, baa-chan." he grinned, the shinobi over his shoulder.

"I told you to stop calling me that." she said, annoyed.

"You can leave now."

"Shitsurei shimasu."

And with that Naruto teleported away.

"Anbu." Tsunade summoned an Anbu, quickly appearing in front of her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Please get me a Yamanaka experienced enough to read memories."

"Hai." the Anbu suddenly disappeared.

Something felt off about this shinobi though. He was calm and smiling a bit.

When the Yamanaka arrived at the Hokage's room, the shinobi suddenly had a full smile.

"Get ready to die!" He opened his jacket to reveal an explosive tag on his chest.

However, the explosive tag was suddenly gone, confusing him. Right next to him was Naruto, with the explosive tag in hand.

"You need to be more careful, baa-chan. You're losing your edge." he smirked, ripping the tag.

"Domo arigatou, Naruto."

"Let's see what you have in your head..."

_Later that day..._

"You have done well, Naruto. Please, sit down."

"Now, you are probably wondering... what do you get out of this?"

Naruto nodded, as there was no reward mentioned.

"Well..." she began undoing her robe,"this is your reward."

_**ALERT! INCOMING LEMON! WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO**_

She let her beautiful large breasts slide out, giving a taunting bounce, making Naruto's nose bleed.

She put her hands on her hips, with her face smirking, knowing that Naruto was enjoying the view. Tsunade turned around and bent over, showing her wet womanhood.

Naruto was blushing madly. Was Tsunade really doing this? No. This was too good to be real. He bit his lip, no genjutsu. He pinched himself. Not a dream. This. Was. Happening.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto with a sway. She kneeled down to see a large tent in his pants. She smiled as she knew that he was aroused. He watched her every action as she began to take off his pants.

"Oh my... you have a nice package... Naruto-kun~..." Tsunade seductively said.

"_I can't believe it's this big..." _Tsunade thought to herself.

"Wa-wait! I'm still a-" Naruto was silenced by Tsunade.

She began by licking the tip softly, and working her way down.

All of his resistance then crumbled down, as he put his hands in her long, blonde hair.

"Ahhh! Baa-chan... this feels so amazing..." His face showed ecstacy.

Tsunade began fingering herself as she sucked his cock halfway.

"Tsunade! Ahhhh!" Naruto moaned out.

Tsunade suddenly stopped, much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Lay down here, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto did as he was told, and laid down on her desk. Tsunade then lowered her woman hood to Naruto's face, soaking wet.

Naruto then did what his instincts told him. He pulled her wet womanhood to his mouth.

"Now, Naruto, I want you to- Ohhhh! Yes, Naruto! Keep doing that!" Tsunade moaned.

Tsunade then leaned forward and began to suck off Naruto again.

"Tsunade... I can't hold it any longer!" Naruto barely got out.

"Uhhh! Yes! Let's come together!" Tsunade said.

She pushed his cock all the way down her throat, while Naruto pushed his tongue deep inside her, as they came together.

"Ahhh... Naruto... that felt amazing..." Tsunade said, still dazed in the state of euphoria.

"Tsunade-chan... that was the best feeling I've ever felt in my whole life..."

"Well get ready to feel even better..." she said as she straddled his still erect member. She slowly grinded her womanhood around the tip before dropping down, taking his cock completely.

"Ahhh! Oh Naruto... you're so big..."

She began bouncing on his dick, the fap sound it made when she completely took the cock completely was incredibly satisfying to him, and her nice, soft, milky breasts bouncing doubled the pleasure.

"You feel so good Tsunade... Ahhhh..." Naruto rasped out.

Naruto stopped her bouncing, and was about to question it, but was silenced when he stood up and thrusted into her while she was standing up.

"Taking charge, NaruTO! Yes! Right there!" She yelled. Tsunade was getting close. She could feel it.

"Faster Naruto-kun! Harder!" Naruto obeyed as he increased his pace even more.

Naruto laid down on top of Tsunade and kissed her as he grabbed her soft, firm mounds.

"Tsunade-chan! I'm cumming!" Naruto barely got out,

"Yes! Cum inside me, Naruto-kun!"

They came together, feeling a touch of heaven in their bodies, the euphoria and lust radiating off each other. The pleasure they felt were immense.

"Naruto. That... was nothing short of amazing."

"This is the best payment I've ever received." He said, before kissing Tsunade one last time. Not out of lust, but out of love.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Tsunade."

Naruto was about to get lost in the moment again, but he remembered something.

The date with Sakura.

…

_Damn it Naruto. Why do you forget things easily?_

Naruto quickly got off of Tsunade and put his clothes on. "I'm sorry Tsunade. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tsunade nodded and put her clothes back on. Naruto quickly ran out of the window, hoping Sakura would still be there.

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think, and we'll see if I'll add another chapter. _Review please! I NEED them!_ Thanks. For now, peace.**

**Sorry this fanfic sucks. More NaruSaku next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are! Chapter 2! I felt the need to do this right away because... I felt like it. :P This chapter will have NaruSaku in it. *cheers**

**Enjoy the chapter... or not. **

**I do not own Naruto. Misashi Kishimoto does. **

"_How could I forget? I'm so stupid!"_

Naruto jumped out of the Hokage's tower, landing on a rooftop. He had to hurry. It's coutesy not to keep a woman waiting, espescially Sakura.

"_Please be there..."_

(Sakura's POV)

*Sigh

"Naruto... maybe he's just a little late."

"Arghh!" She heard behind her.

"Naruto?" Sakura said to Naruto's, who tripped over a rock and landed on his face.

He laid down on the ground and smiled.

"Saikin dō, Sakura-chan!" he said, with dirt in his face.

He got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was... busy. I did not mean to keep you waiting..." he said sincerely, face showing shame and guilt.

"It's ok Naruto... just don't do it again." Sakura replied with a slight smile.

"Where would you like to go?" Naruto asked.

"Anywhere is nice." she simply stated.

"Oh, I know this nice restaurant. It's not far from here!" Naruto said cheerily.

He took her hand and shunshined to the entrance. A slight tint of pink could be seen on her cheeks from the slight contact. She realized that the restaurant was large, and seemed expensive.

"Ah, Naruto, we don't have to go to this restaurant. It's high priced.."

"I want only the best for my Sakura-chan." he said.

Sakura smiled at this statement. Naruto had definitely changed, not only physically, but also in the wayhe acted. He was less reckless, and seemed a lot more romantic.

"Table for two please." Naruto said to the waiter in the front.

The waiter motioned for Naruto to come closer.

"I can get ya a private table if ya want." he said.

"The would be nice. Arigatou gozaimasu." Naruto replied.

The waiter led the two to a medium sized room with elegant tables and chairs. The same went for the silverware. They both took a look at the menu.

"Wow Naruto. All of these are high priced..." Sakura said, her eyes bulging at the prices.

"Don't worry about the price, Sakura. Just get whatever you want." he said, smiling.

After ordering, Naruto asked about how her day was going.

"Everything is the same as always, a couple missions, hang out with Ino. Sometimes it gets dull though." she said.

"I know what you mean. Things get... repetitive. Like an endless cycle." he replied.

"But when I see you, I have this feeling. This racing in my heart, that makes me happy. It just makes my day a lot better."

Sakura blushed at the comment.

Right when she was about to reply, the waiter came in with their food.

The food looked and the scent it gave off was mouth watering.

The waiter set their plates of food on the table "Enjoy!"

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Sakura said.

_2 hours later..._

"That food filled a hole..." Naruto said, smiling with this hands behind his head.

"Thank you for the food, Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"It's no problem Sakura-chan..." he said, realizing that it was getting dark.

"I should take you home. It's pretty late."

"Alright."

The walk to Sakura's house was quiet. The silence was actually relaxing.

When they got there, Naruto found himself a bit sad. He wished that there was more time he spent with her.

"Thank you for taking me out, Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"No problem Sakura-chan. So... see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

Thunder suddenly struck, surprising both of them. Rain started pouring as if a flood came.

"Naruto, maybe you should stay over... the storm is pretty strong." slight worry showing on her face.

"Only if it's ok with you. Erm, what about your mom? She... kinda hates me..."

"It's ok, Naruto. I moved out a while back."

Naruto went inside her house with Sakura.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Sakura-chaaaannn!" He yelled as he accidentally tripped over the doorstep.

Unfortunate. He fell on top of her, faces inches from contact. They stared into each others orbs for a few seconds, before Naruto broke the trance, not wanting to be possibly be hit by her.

"Ahh, umm, gomenasai, Sakura-chan."

"It's ok, Naruto-kun."

He got up and pulled Sakura up. The storm raged on, as if taking it's anger on the land below.

"Looks like that storm isn't letting up, Naruto. You can sleep in the bedroom upstairs. I can just sleep on the couch." she said.

"No, you can take the bedroom. It's only fair that you get the bed since I'm just a guest." he grinned.

"It's not fair to you. That couch is uncomfortable. Maybe we can just..."

She blushed slightly at the idea of sleeping in the same bed.

"YEAH! DO IT SAKURA!" Inner Sakura yelled enthusiastically.

"...share?"

Naruto wasn't expecting this idea. "Well, uhhh, sure... if you're comfortable with it." he said awkwardly.

A few minutes later...

The two were laying down on the bed, with Naruto staring at the wall, and Sakura doing the same at the opposite.

Sakura was thinking about her plans the next day when she felt Naruto put an arm around her, closing the distance. She could feel his breathing on her neck. She turned around to face Naruto, returning the hug.

"_COME ON SAKURA! GO FOR IT!"_ Inner Sakura cheered.

"_But maybe it's a bit too early..." _she replied.

"_HE HAS LIKED YOU FOR YEARS! DO IT!"_

Naruto could feel her breath touch his skin. Their foreheads reached contact. The temptation was strong, but he didn't want to kiss her if she didn't want to yet.

"Sakura..." Naruto quietly whispered.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Can I... just kiss you right now?"

"Stupid question." She replied, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him.

He closed his eyes. The feeling of joy coursing through his body. His dream had come true.

Sakura brushed her tongue on his bottom lip, requesting for entry. The two explored each others mouths, while their hands roamed around. This lasted for a long time before they stopped, taking some time to breathe.

"That...was amazing, Sakura-chan."

"If you think that was amazing, get ready to feel something even better."

Naruto gulped at this. Was she implying what he thought?

_**Incoming Lemon. Brace for impact! SHIT WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT! *crashes into building**_

He didn't realize that she was looking at his now erect rod.

She started to strip, removing every article of clothing she had. Naruto did the same, taking off his leaf headband and other clothes.

They were now both fully naked, bodies bare to the cold air. Naruto gasped at the sigh before him. In his eyes, he saw a goddess. An angel, truly perfect in every way.

Sakura positioned herself on top of Naruto, his erect dick twitching. She grabbed it and rubbed it against her womanhood, making satisfying sounds. She moaned as she rubbed it against her clit.

"I didn't expect you to be this well gifted Naruto-kun..."

"Ahh, Sakura, stop teasing me..." Naruto said, his face showing that he was enjoying this.

"Go gentle at first... this is my first time." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and slightly inserted the tip, circling her womanhood.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked with a slight look of worry.

"Yes. Take me, Naruto."

He kissed her lips and inserted his full length in, and didn't move. She slightly screamed into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Sakura started moving, going at a slow pace, and started to increase her pace.

"Sakura... you're so tight... it feels nice..."

Seeing that Sakura was no longer in pain, he thrusted along with her movements, increasing the pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto-kun... just like that..."

"Wait, Sakura... can we try something?"

She reluctantly got off. Naruto motioned her to stand up.

She was slightly annoyed now.

"Where is this going, Naruto?"

He then lifted her leg, allowing further entry, and quickly pushed his cock in.

Sakura widened her eyes at this. His length was able to go in and out easier, allowing easier movement.

Sakura lifted her own leg further up, showing off her flexiblity.

Naruto grabbed one of her soft, firm breasts and started massaging it. They both experienced one of the most greatest pleasures of their life.

"Ahhh! Yes! Faster, Naruto! Faster!"Sakura was moaning loudly.

Naruto obliged, increasing his speed. He then tried a trick to see if it would have any effect. He focused some of his chakra into his rod, and luckily, it worked.

She gasped as the pleasure suddenly doubled.

"Ohhh yes! Keep doing that Naruto!"

"Ahhh... you feel so nice, Sakuraaa..."

He then stopped, and motioned for her to lay back down. He also laid down, her tight ass facing him. Taunting him as she slight wiggled it. He lifted one of her legs and inserted his cock,in a spooning position, and began thrusting.

"N- Naruto... Yes Naruto, k-keep this pace up..." Sakura said, clearly enjoying the positions Naruto used.

He then nibbled lightly on her neck, while Sakura rubbed her clit.

"I'm so close... Ahhhh! So close!" Sakura screamed, eyes closed.

"Naruto! I'm cumming!" Sakura squirted all over his cock.

Naruto smirked at this, as the lubrication of her juices felt nice. Sakura, seeing that he still hadn't cum, motioned for him to lay down flat on the bed.

"Now it's my turn to choose the position." She straddled him and did a split on his cock. Sakura moaned as his dick slowly entered her again. With this position, she would be able to take the complete full length of his cock. She gasped as Naruto started thrusting at an even pace.

"This feels so good, Sakura-chan! Ahhhh..."

"Naruto... I think I'm gonna cum again..."

"Cum with me, Sakura! Cum for me!"

When Sakura's juice squirted on his cock, he couldn't take it anymore as he exploded inside of her, doing one last deep thrust.

"Yes! Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!"

They said in unison, as they both came together.

Sakura laid down next to Naruto, one leg over his stomach and her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Sakura. I love you."

Sakura stared into his eyes one last time, and said "I love you too."

They both fell victim to the caress of the cold air and moonlight, sleeping soundly.

**Chapter End.**

**Well, I don't know if this is good or not, but hey. I had fun making this. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**By the way, I'm probably going to update randomly. I won't take too long writing each chapter.**

**_Could you guys also do me a favor? I need some reviews to up my game._ Not sure if the lemons are good or not too. D: So please review.**

**Next chapter has Shizune and Tsunade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Here already? Yes. :D I'm on a roll. Also, I can confirm that there will be more NaruSaku. I just like the pairing. ^_^ What else do I have to say... I think that's it.**

_**I do not own Naruto, Misashi Kishimoto does.**_

Naruto woke up in Sakura's bedroom, realizing that what he felt was not a dream. He smiled to himself. After many years, Sakura was finally his girlfriend. However, next to him was not Sakura, but a note.

_Naruto,_

_ I have to go on a minor mission. It will take the whole day, however, so keep yourself occupied. I long for the next time we meet..._

_ Sakura_

Naruto, once again, was bored. Maybe he would go visit Tsunade for some missions.

He used the Hiraishin to get there quickly, and heard moans coming from the room. He noted to himself to leave seals secretly in important places.

"Hmm? What's that? Maybe I shouldn't interrupt..."

_**ALERT! ALERT! LEMON IN THE BASE! A LEMON IS IN THE BASE? WE NEED TO PROTECT THE BRIEFCASE!**_

His curiosity got the best of him, however, as he decided to sneak a peek. There, he saw Shizune licking out Tsunade.

"Ahh! Shizune!" she moaned out.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. His felt his member start to get hard at the sight of Shizune eagerly licking Tsunade out.

Unfortunately, he got a little too eager and tripped, hitting his nose on the wall.

"Itai!" he shouted. Tsunade and Shizune suddenly stopped, hearing the voice outside of the room. They froze in fear, hoping that the person would not come in or blackmail them. They both quickly got their clothes on and went to see who it was.

"Naruto. What a surprise..." she said seductively. "Were you peeking on us?" Shizune added.

"Uhh, erm, no, I wasn't." Naruto said awkwardly.

"You're a terrible liar, Naruto." Tsunade laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your... uhh, session, but I was wondering if you have any mission for me." Naruto said blushing madly.

"I do... I want you to screw me and Shizune. Now." she smiled with obvious desire in her eyes.

Naruto then realized how lucky he was. He got the girl of his dreams, and now he was going to screw the Hokage and her assistant. How much luckier can you get? But then, hesitance came. Was this right? Sakura was now his girlfriend. This wasn't a good idea. He was not one to break another person's heart.

Naruto frowned and backed away.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"Baa-chan... that was a one time thing."

She got annoyed as the nickname came back.

"...Sakura is my girlfriend now. I can't betray her."

"She doesn't have to know... besides, the mission I sent her on will take a whole day."

"That's not the point. I would know the whole time. It's already bad enough I had _it_ with you yesterday." Naruto had a dead serious look on his face.

Shizune, sadly, agreed. "No matter how high our desire is for Naruto, we cannot have him. It goes against his reason."

Tsunade frowned a bit at this. She really enjoyed Naruto's company the other day...

"Fine. Leave." Tsunade said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, guilt evident on his face.

"Just... get out. Go."

Naruto frowned at this, and used his Hiraishin, teleporting away.

**Bam. It is done. Naruto just avoided a potential threesome. Sad, for some of you, but I feel it that Naruto should have SOME resistance to keep him from cheating. I also have an alternate ending... _the real path WILL BE DECIDED BY THE REVIEWERS!_ You can either have Naruto stay loyal... or have him be with multiple women... and don't worry! Either way, Naruto will love Sakura the most.**

**Enjoy the alternate ending. I intended for this to be the original, but I leave it up to you guys to decide it.**

Naruto then realized how lucky he was. He got the girl of his dreams, and now he was going to screw the Hokage and her assistant. How much luckier can you get?

"Gladly." Naruto simply stated, letting his member be free from the constraints of his pants.

Shizune gasped at his size. "Tsunade wasn't exaggerating..."

Tsunade and Shizune started to strip, exciting Naruto even more.

"I'm going first Shizune." Tsunade said, eyes still on his rod.

"I mean no disrespect, Lady Tsunade, but I will go first." Shizune said with excitement.

"Nope."

Shizune narrowed her eyes and stood in front of Tsunade, slapping her breast.

Tsunade grew a tick mark on her forehead. "That's it!' She readied a chakra punch, but Naruto got in between them.

"Hey... no need to fight over me... I have plenty of stamina for the both of you..." Naruto said, giving his trademark fox smile.

_In Naruto's head_

"**Kit! It seems I underestimated you when it came to women. Keep at it. These shows entertain me."**

In Naruto's head, the Kyuubi no Yoko was actually happy for once at the entertainment.

"No problem, Kurama. Though, could you lend me some of that chakra... I'm sure it will double their pleasure."

"**Of course. You didn't even have to ask."**

The fox then laughed to himself, watching intently.

_Back to real world_

Naruto laid down on the desk, motioning for either one of them to go.

Shizune hesitantly grabbed his cock, making him moan. She started flicking her tongue on the tip, making Naruto moan.

"Shizune, keep doing that...yesss..."

Shizune obliged, wanting to pleasure Naruto as best as she could. Tsunade made Naruto lay down on the desk and got on the desk, lowering her woman hood to his mouth. Naruto inserted a finger in, making Tsunade buckle.

"You are r-really getting the hang of this, Naruto... Ahhh..." Tsunade said.

Shizune tried something different, circling her tongue on the tip while stroking his dick softly with her soft, nimble hands.

Naruto started licking the lips of Tsunade's womanhood, effectively pleasing her. After a while, he finally inserted his tongue inside of Tsunade, making her gasp at the sudden action. He licked up all of her juices. She tasted quite sweet in his opinion.

Naruto suddenly shuddered as Shizune began enveloping his cock into her mouth, taking it deep in her mouth.

Shizune began to pick up the pace in her sucking,, eventually making Naruto cum into her mouth.

"Shizune... I'm gonna.. c-cum..." Naruto said weakly.

Shizune sucked even harder, making Naruto orgasm.

"Ahhhh!"

Tsunade, who was aroused by the sight of Shizune drinking all of his cum, came into Naruto's mouth, who licked up all of her juices.

"Mmm, Naruto... you have a pleasant taste." she said licking her lips.

Naruto wasn't completely satisfied, however, as his cock was still hard.

"Take me, Naruto." Tsunade said.

She placed one foot on her desk and one on the group, allowing a nice view of her womanhood, easier entry, and more tightness.

Naruto entered painstakingly slow, just to tease Tsunade. He grinned when she glared at him. Shizune started rubbing Tsunade's clit while pleasuring herself, doubling Tsunade's pleasure. Tsunade threw her head back.

"Narutooo... go faster..." she pleaded with him.

"Desperate, huh?" he smirked at her. She really wanted him badly.

Naruto then siphoned some kyuubi chakra into his cock, effectively making Tsunade gasp out in euphoria.

"Ohhhh! Naruto! K-keep doing what you're doi- ahhh!"

Tsunade's moaning aroused him, making him thrust harder and faster. The kyuubi's chakra seemed to prolong his orgasm, making his stamina longer.

Tsunade quickly reached her orgasm, as Naruto's kyuubi chakra had a pleasurable effect.

"Yes!" Tsunade said before her juices erupted, covering Naruto's cock.

"Tsunade seemed to have passed out from the pleasure she just received, falling into blissful sleep.

"Shizune... are you ready for your turn?" Naruto grinned as she excitedly nodded.

She got on the desk on all fours, ready for him to enter her. She gasped as Naruto quickly thrust into her, taking the full length. Naruto took a steady pace, fondling her breasts as he thrusted.

"Oh Naruto..." she said as he increased his speed slightly, tweaking her nipples at the same time.

"Shizune... you're so tight..."

"Go deeper, Naruto... Ahhh... yes, like that..." Shizune was enjoying his stamina, as he showed no sign of orgasm.

She lifted one of her legs, allowing Naruto easier entry. He grabbed her leg and kept thrusted faster, much to Shizune's delight.

"Oh, yes, Naruto! Faster!" she moaned out, her desire increasing.

Shizune's eyes started rolling back, the amazing feeling she felt right now was so strong.

"Just a bit m-more Naruto... I'm g-gonna cum..." Shizune barely got out.

"Shizune!"

"Naruto!"

With one final deep thrust, he came inside her, mixing with her juices. The shockwave of pleasure both hit them, as Naruto fell on top of Shizune.

"We should do that more often... Naruto-kun." she smiled at him.

"Indeed..." was all Naruto said, laying on the desk, all three of them having content smiles.

**Another chapter down. Any suggestions for females? Of course, Sakura is already a given. NaruSaku will be the main pairing, though there will be many more lemons besides Naruto and Sakura. _Please review and favorite! The story can't continue without reviews!_ :D Until next time, which probably won't be long. :P**


	4. Bonus Chapter: Naruko

**Hey guys, Deceit Shadow back with ANOTHER chapter? This guy's insane! Lol. Anyways, this chapter is just a little extra, and DOES NOT affect chapter 3. I in NO WAY have decided the path Naruto chose.**

_**This chapter is all, 100 percent, pure lemony heaven.**_

Naruto went back to his apartment after a night with Sakura. He remembered the pleasure he felt that night. His nose bled slightly, as he remembered her amazing flexibility. As he kept remembering, he unfortunately felt his dick stiffen.

"Again..." he groaned. Good stamina is usually something guys crave, but when it came to Naruto, it was as if his need for release was infinite.

He brainstormed some ways to quickly rid himself of his erection.

_Jacking? Takes way too long. Tsunade? Probably busy right now. _

Suddenly, he had a BRILLIANT idea. What if he made a clone, and henged it into his female self? He grinned to himself.

_Jackpot**.**_

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

A clone appeared, in a taijutsu stance, but seeing that no one was there, he dropped the stance.

'What do ya need, boss?" the clone said scratching his head.

"This is weird, but use the sexy jutsu."

The clone didn't ask why and transformed.

He then waited for the smoke to disappear, leaving an amazing looking blonde girl.

_Nice, soft, firm breasts. Toned body. Flexible, though no where as far as Sakura._

A glint in his eye appeared, making the clone nervous.

He mercilessly groped Naruko, squeezing the fleshy mounds.

"Naruto-sama! Ahhh!" Naruko moaned, feeling a finger inserted into her.

He engaged Naruko in a kiss, tongues fighting, while Naruto fingered her. Naruko then started pumping Naruto's dick inside his pants, He grinned. This plan was GENIUS. Why didn't he ever think of this before?

Naruto then switched positions, licking her thighs, and circling around the lips of her soaked womanhood.

"Ahhh! N-Naruto-sama... kuso! Stop teasing meee..."

Naruto finally caved in to her cute voice and started thrusting his tongue inside of her.

"Yes! More, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto then flipped Naruko, putting her on all fours, before licking her up again.

Naruto then put his face under her womanhood and ordered her to sit on his face.

"Naruto-sama! This feels so good! Kyaa!" Naruko said before cumming into his mouth. Naruto happily licked up all of her juices. He quickly then took out his now stone hard cock.

"If you please, Naruko. Suck me off." Naruto said with desire in his eyes.

"Hai, Naruto-sama! She then quickly took the whole cock into her throat without warning, surprising Naruto at the sudden pleasure.

He started thrusting his cock into her throat, in rhythm to her head bobbing up and down.

Naruko then did something unexpeted. She did a flip, straddling his face while he was till sitting, still sucking him off.

Naruto was in complete joy as Naruko presented her still wet folds. He played with the folds, pushing them apart and licking the lips. Naruko was also enjoying this, as she was begging for more .

Naruko got off, and put out both of her hands on Naruto's now bare chest while she put her legs on either side of Naruto's legs. She quickly plunged down, bouncing up and down on her master's cock.

"Naruto-sama! Thrust harder please! Nyaaa ❤!" The satisfying noise of Naruko's screams enticed Naruto to thrust deeper. The way she moaned cutely.

Naruto then suddenly stood up from the reverse cowgirl position, hoisting her up with his dick still in her womanhood. He then thrust upwards, feeling Naruko's orgasm coming.

"Hyaahh! Naruto-sama! I'm cumming!"

And with that sentence, Naruto came with her, juices mixing together, He kept thrusting until he could feel no more cum coming out.

Once Naruto stopped cumming, Naruko quickly dispersed into thin air.

He now had to go to the Hokage tower.

**Just a bonus chapter, hehe. Please review and vote for which path you want Naruto to take! Until next time, peace.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. Which route Naruto took is still up to you guys, but this chapter is unaffected by which route he takes. I used to like NaruHina... not sure why I switched all of a sudden. Enjoy the chapter.**

Naruto woke up, with the first thought in his head being Sakura.

"_She's supposed to be here now... I think I'll go visit her."_ he thought to himself in his apartment.

He took a long shower, making sure to look and smell good, and finally stopping by the Yamanaka Flower Shop to buy something for Sakura. He was finally prepared to go see her.

He used his hiraishin to get to her house.

Naruto knocked on the door, waiting. He then realized that the house was exactly the same as it was when he visited.

"_Maybe she just had a slight delay..."_

"_I'll just see if Sasuke wants to hang out."_

He then went to the brand new Uchiha compound. He would most likely be there.

Naruto knocked on the front door, receiving no answer. "Hmph. Probably training somewhere."

He turned around, walking away, when he heard a moan. His curiosity spiked, as he channeled some chakra to his ears to better his hearing, and put one ear against the door.

"Sasuke-kun... it feels so nice..."

"_Sounds like Ino..."_

He then backed away, knowing that Sasuke was "busy" with some endeavors.

"I never knew he had it in him." he chuckled a bit.

"_Wait... I think there's someone at the door."_

Naruto suddenly paled. _"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!"_

He began walking faster only to discover that Sasuke was in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, Naruto." Sasuke said threateningly.

"Jiraiya passed his habits on to you, huh."

"No no no no noooooo Sasuke. You got it all wrong," Naruto said a bit too fast.

"Hmph. Explain yourself before I punch you." Sasuke replied.

" I was just going to ask you to hang out, but then you didn't answer the door. So I started to walk away ."

"You could have said so...you were acting suspiciously."

"Yeah, gomenasai, Sasuke," Naruto apologized, guilt showing.

"Unfortunately, I am busy at the moment. Another time." Sasuke said before he shunshined back into the house.

_Sasuke's POV_

"Who was it?" Ino asked, behind a blanket.

"Just Naruto. I told him I'd meet up with him another time.

"Good... now then, shall we continue?" Another voice said beside Ino, removing the blanket to reveal their naked bodies.

Sasuke had his trademark smug grin, dropping his pants to reveal a rather long member.

"Gladly." he lustfully responded to Ino and Karin, a glint in his eyes.

_Naruto's POV_

"_Deja Vu. I need some food. Let me think – Ichiraku's good."_ he unconsciously rhymed.

"_That's catchy."_ He walked down the path back to Ichiraku's.

Along the way, he saw some of his old friends.

"Yo, Kiba."

"Oi, it's Naruto!" he said at two other figures.

"Give me a second, Naruto. Go talk with Shino and Hinata."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto." Shino greeted.

"H-hi, Naruto-kun..." she said, her eyes moving away from Naruto's face.

"Hehe, the same as always, Hinata." he grinned at her.

She blushed, as always.

"Shino. What's up?" he said, fist bumping him.

"Nothing much. Just relaxing in my short downtime. We have another mission soon."

"Troublesome, eh?" Shikamaru said behind.

"Ossu." Naruto said.

"So, are the rumors are true? You with Temari?" Naruto whispered in his ear.

Shikamaru seemed taken back by this statement, and blushed.

_Shikamaru POV_

_Flashback_

"_Shikamaru... I can't wait any longer..." Temari undid her robe, revealing her athletic body._

_Back to present_

Shikamaru coughed, excusing himself.

Naruto grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Anyways, see ya guys later."

"Wait! Where ya going? Ichiraku's?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I tag along with ya? I got nothing to do."

"Why not."

They both walked up to Ichiraku's, getting some ramen. What else would they get from a ramen shop?

"It's been a while since I've eaten ramen." Kiba said.

"You wanna do anything after this?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I just wanted someone to eat with."

Naruto seemed to be sad, staring into his bowl of ramen.

"What?" Kiba questioned him.

"It's just that... I'm worried about Sakura. She was supposed to come back from her mission today. Only reason I'm here is to kill time and hopefully get her out of my head."

"I know the feeling. I sometimes worry about Hana when she is on missions." he said as he slurped up some ramen."

"I think I'll be leaving..."

"Already? You haven't even eaten any of your ramen!"

Naruto kept walking, ignoring the shocked Kiba. He was seriously worried. Why hadn't she come back yet? It was getting late.

Maybe she had... no, that couldn't have happened. He decided walking to this house rather than just teleporting there.

"I don't want to lose her... she means too much to me."

**That's it. Yep. No lemon, just some small smidgets. See ya next time. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh no. Naruto a state of depression? D: Let's see what happens in this next chapter... Enjoy. By the way, Sasuke will not be an asshole in the fic. More like a close friend.**

The sky was dark and gloomy. Well, at least to Naruto it was. He usually thought it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

"_The moonlight is gorgeous."_ he would usually remark.

He sighed to himself. He couldn't get any sleep. What could he do at this time of day? It was almost midnight. Naruto decided to go out for a walk to tire himself out.

Song ensues: www . / watch?v= bEPBefYxfWs

He decided to walk out of the village, not caring if the Anbu saw him. His head was down. He could not get himself to walk straight.

"What are you doing out at this time of day?"

He turned around to face Sasuke.

"The same could be asked to you."

"I'm just out on a walk."

Naruto sighed, and kept walking.

"You don't seem like yourself."

"No shit."

"And why is that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sakura. She's been out on a mission for a long time. I would go look for her, but I don't even know where I would look."

Naruto then stopped walking, seeing a lake. He laid down on a nearby rock, looking at the sky.

He took of his leaf headband and threw it into the lake. He had no reason why. Sasuke started at him blankly.

"She'll be fine. She's a lot stronger than before, you know." Sasuke assured Naruto.

"We never know."

"Do you happen to know what rank mission she was sent on?"

"Unfortunately not."

He remembered the time they both met after a long time. Outside the hot springs. He loved her smile, and emerald eyes...

Naruto let some tears escape his eyes, silently.

He then stood up. "You think she'll be back soon?"

"Of course. Missions these days are simple. Maybe just a detour."

"Maybe I'm worrying a bit too much..."

"I'll see you another time, Sasuke. I think I'm going to go home."

Sasuke nodded, and shunshined away.

"Hiraishin."

_The next day, Naruto received urgent orders to go to the Hokage's tower. _

He walked there slowly, and didn't eat anything. He didn't care if he looked like crap at the moment. He just wanted to go back to his apartment.

When he finally got there, Tsunade was there waiting.

"What took you?"

"Just give me the mission. I'm rather pissed off, now get to it."

"As your Hokage, I would like more respect and-"

"Screw you."

At that moment, Tsunade's chakra flared.

Naruto laughed. "Hit me. Kill me. See if I give one shit about it."

At this, Tsunade was surprised. This wasn't like Naruto.

"What happened to you?"

"Give. Me. The. Mission." she glared at him, staring into his eyes.

"Sakura and her team have not returned."

Naruto's eyes opened up from his glazed look.

"She was sent to protect an important individual in Suna: the Kazekage. She has not returned, however."

"Go to Suna and look for clues on where she and her team is."

"I'll be back in 2 hours at the most."

"Not possible."

"My Hiraishin says otherwise, Tsunade-sama."

He then turned around, leaving in an orange blur.

"_Tsunade-sama? what happened to him?" _Tsunade thought to herself.

Suna

He was instantly in the front of the gates of Suna. However, the gate guards were dead.

When he walked through the gates, he saw many mutilated civilians and guards.

"_What the hell..."_

The whole village was quiet, except for a few vultures that were feeding on the dead. The dead were also killed violently. Heads were chopped, some sliced in half. A gruesome sight. One of the shinobi there had their eyeballs cut out.

Out of nowhere, 5 shinobi appeared, all of them with black masks.

"Did you people... do this?" Naruto said quite calmly.

"Yes. We were bored and wanted to test out our abilities, so why not test it out on a village? Hahaha!"

"You bastards..." Naruto made a fist, some blood coming out.

"You guys fucked up. Now you are all going to die." he said as yellow aura went over his body, eyes turning red with a slit in the middle.

"Big words. What is one guy going to do to us?" One of the ninja said.

He quickly regretted those, as his head was swiftly knocked out of it's socket.

All 4 of the shinobi flipped back on to a rooftop.

"Water Style: Tidal Wave Jutsu!" (I would love it if someone could translate these into Japanese.)

Naruto threw a kunai at one of them, deliberately missing it.

"Hah! This guy's got terrible aim!" they all started laughing at him.

Right as the wave was about to hit him...  
"Hiraishin."

He teleported to the kunai he threw.

The man who was laughing suddenly felt his neck being grabbed before his vision faded to black, as his neck was turned in a 360.

"Shit! He's here!"

The man threw a kunai, hitting Naruto's shoulder. Naruto growled at this, but then suddenly smirked.

Naruto poofed out of existence.

"Shadow clone..."

"Rasengan!" The man's back now had a hole in it.

Naruto then threw 20 kunai onto random places.

He walked torwards the 2 shinobi armed with katanas. Their arms were shaking with fear. He then teleported to multiple places, confusing his opponents.

"I expected more from 5 shinobi who just destroyed Suna." Naruto said before elbowing one of them to the back of the head and stabbing a kunai through the head of the other.

"Naruto!" he heard a female voice call.

"Temari... explain what the hell happened here."

"5 shinobi all in the bingo book appeared here. They were all S Rank criminals. But, looks like you took them down..."

"How could all of you be taken down by these amateurs? They were weak..."

"They used stealth to kill everyone. Genjutsu to hide the dead."

"...I see. What of... Gaara?"

"He's fine. We hid in a secret bunker."

"What about... Sakura?"

"She's there too."

Naruto sighed in relief, smiling.

"Can you take me there?"

Temari suddenly kicked him in the stomach. Or she thought, as she saw an orange flash in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said behind her.

"Sorry, I was just testing to see if it was you."

"Fair enough, Now can you take me there?"

She nodded.

They went outside the gates and around the back of the village. She then made the snake symbol and the sand parted, revealing a wooden door. Inside was a spiral staircase. It led to a metal door.

Temari knocked on the door in a sort of beat. The door opened, revealing a wounded Gaara and Sakura.

She was healing Gaara. He had a long cut across his stomach.

"Gaara! What happened to you?" Naruto questioned, fearing that his friend might die.

"5 shinobi tried to assassinate him." Sakura answered for him.

"Well, you don't have to worry about them anymore. I killed them."

"Much obliged." Gaara replied. "This wound is nothing. It's just a flesh wound."

"What are you going to do now? Everyone seemed to be..." Naruto looked down.

"I don't know... we'll probably go to Konoha. There is no other place we can go." Naruto nodded.

"I have to go back to Konoha, however. You guys stay here. I'll leave a seal here so I can quickly get back here in a few minutes. I'll make sure you'll be able to get into the village."

"Arigatou, Naruto."

_Konoha_

"Tsunade-sama, the mission is done."

Tsunade nodded."Report?"

"Sakura is alive and well, but her team was not with her. The Kazekage and Temari are the only people that survived. Suna is virtually dead."

"You're saying the whole village is dead? How is that possible?"

"5 criminal S rank shinobi attacked the village. I killed them, however. I'd like to ask a favor of you. Gaara needs medical care, and everyone in his village is gone. So could he and Temari come to the village?"

"I'll register there names in the census so they are allowed here."

"Domo arigatou, Tsunade-sama." And with that, he went back to Suna.

_Bunker_

"You are now allowed to enter the village, both of you."

Naruto transferred all of them to the Hokage's office via Hiraishin.

Everything was sorted out, the mission was successful. Gaara and Temari was given a temporary house.

_Later that day..._

He saw Sakura walking home, alone. He decided to meet her at her house.

She entered her house, seemingly tired after a long time in Suna. She had to protect the kazekage at all times, and didn't get much sleep.

Once she entered her room, Naruto suddenly greeted her with a hug from behind, trailing kisses around her neck.

"Naruto-kun..." she said as she let herself slide into his hug, Naruto put his back against the wall.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and Naruto responded by licking her lips, and engaging her in a kiss. He then let his hands feel her body. She moaned in delight at the contact.

She pulled away and led him to the bed. Naruto took of his jacket, leaving a black shirt.

Sakura made Naruto lay down and went on top of him, kissing his lips.

Naruto then pushed her body against him, deepening the kiss.

"I missed you so much, I worried about you."

"I missed you too...I longed for your love."

He then moved to nibble lightly on her neck, much to her pleasure.

He then took his right hand and gripped on her rear, squeezing.

"Oh Naruto... you devil..." she giggled a bit.

Naruto loved the feeling as she grinded her womanhood onto his dick.

"Sakura... if you don't mind, I'd like to change the scenery..."

"What?" she questioned before he teleported both he and she to a clearing in a forest. The moon was in clear vision.

"It's beautiful, Naruto... but what if someone..."

"I have a genjutsu activated in this field. No one can also hear us."

"In that case, let's continue what we started." she said as both of them started to strip their clothes.

Trinity, help! Dodge this. *shoots lemon

Sakura pushed Naruto to the ground lightly, taking charge, She then lifted his head slightly, and wrapped her legs around his head, leaving her womanhood exposed to the

swift attacks of Naruto's tongue. "Yes! Lick me out, Naruto!"

He enjoyed licking her out, her sweet juices coming out.

After a while, she got off of him and allowed him to get on top of her.

They kissed each other, tongues caressing each other, their bodies creating heat from the friction.

She liked the way Naruto massaged her breast, and let out a yelp.

Naruto smirked and went down, taking her nipple between his teeth, nibbling on it gently.

He liked seeing her squirm from the pleasure he gave her.

He then went lower, spreading her legs.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura said, slightly humiliated.

He inserted a finger, pumping it back and forth, making Sakura spread her legs further. He reached a hand up, not wanting to leave her breasts unattended to.

Naruto suddenly stopped fingering her, much to her disappointment at the disappearance of pleasure. She then gasped, taken by surprise as he licked her clit.

"Yes.. that's the spot... Narutooooo..." she whimpered at the action.

Sakura pushed him away gently.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I want to try this..."

She said as she motioned for Naruto to lay down, and sat on his face. Sakura began to pump Naruto's cock, and licked the tip agonizingly slowly on purpose, teasing Naruto.

"Sakura..." he groaned, wanting more.

"Now you know how I feel... now lick me more, or I'll go even slower." she smirked in victory as Naruto increased his pace.

Naruto pushed her tight ass down, allowing him to further push his tongue in.

She smiled, her eyes glazed over in the feeling she felt. Naruto also enjoyed it, after being seperated from Sakura for days.

It was even more arousing as both of them were only behind a couple of trees and silence seals. If one person were to just be walking by, someone could see them if they had good enough training to see through genjutsu.

Naruto then suddenly picked her up by the legs, then spreading them. Naruto then started eating her out while standing, Sakura still sucking him off.

"Sakura-chan... I'm go-gonna cum..." Naruto groaned out.

Sakura only responded by focusing on the tip, circling it with her tongue, then flicking it back and forth.

Naruto then trembled slightly, cumming into Sakura's mouth. Sakura gladly swallowed it down, enjoying her lover's taste.

Naruto transitioned into a different position, laying down and letting Sakura insert his cock into her womanhood.

She grinded the tip first, before finally plunging down, wiggling until she took him whole.

Naruto then spread her legs, allowing further entry. He then began thrusting up. Sakura, loving the position, moaned out in delight.

She then leaned back, giving him access to her perky breasts. He began pinching her nipples gently, loving the feel of her breasts in his hands.

Sakura felt every nerve in her body relax, embracing the touch of her lover. She made sure to savor these moments.

She then felt Naruto bring her legs back down and pull out of her.

"Why did you stop?" she demanded a bit irritated, but knew that Naruto had many pleasurable positions she liked.

He put her up against a tree, kissing her, and lifted her leg up to enter. She pulled her leg up all the way, much to Naruto's joy. He loved her flexibility.

He then briskly rose his rate of speed, the juices of Sakura leaking out onto his dick.

He was further aroused by this, and wanted to make her cum even more.

"Cum for me Sakura!" he said then added some kyuubi chakra.

"Oh, yes Naruto! Harder Naruto! Ahhh!"

He swiftly entered even deeper, making a fulfilling slap sound.

"Sakura, I'm going to cum!"

"Together, Naruto!" Sakura replied, wrapping her arm around Naruto's neck to pull him in for a deep kiss.

"Mmmph!" Sakura moaned into the kiss as she felt her orgasm come with Naruto.

They both laid down on the ground, still kissing each other, their lust for each other seemingly endless.

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun..."

His heart pounded as she said those words.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan..." he said as he caressed her cheek.

He teleported himself and Sakura back to her room, letting sleep rob them from stress.

**Done. Also, a question for the viewers: should I do lemons with the teasers in the previous chapter?**

**In case you forgot I mentioned Sasuke, Karin and Ino, and Shikamaru and Temari. _Please review_. See ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

… **I feel terrible. I just realized this whole fanfic is POINTLESS. POINTLESS man. No story to it AT ALL. Pretty much mindless sex. *sighs**

Opening his eyes, his vision blurred. He rubbed his eyelids, taking away the blurriness. Another beautiful morning.

"_It feels so nice and peaceful. I feel... content."_

He then saw that Sakura was not beside him, and sighed. He hoped it was not another mission.

Naruto walked downstairs, seeing Sakura cooking up some eggs.

He snaked his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Mmm.." Sakura moaned and reached her arms up around Naruto's neck, sharing a brief kiss.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun. Go ahead and sit down, I'm cooking breakfast."

"Alright."

Naruto sat down and looked outside. Sunny. He smiled at the beautiful atmosphere.

Sakura set two plates, filled with eggs, bacon, ham, and rice.

"Itadakimasu." they both said before digging in, the wonderful taste filling their mouths.

_A little later_

"I'll see you later. I'm going to go around Konoha. Just a walk."

"Take care, Naruto-kun."

Naruto walked around the village, hands behind his head. He had a big smile. Today was a good day.

"Yo! Naruto!" called Kiba.

He hi fived him along the way.

"Lee my man. What's up." he said, seeing Lee with Neji at a store.

Lee waved, Neji nodding at Naruto.

Naruto saw Shikamaru at a restaurant with Temari. He smirked and waved at him through the window. A slight smile formed on the corner of Shikamaru's mouth.

He then came across Kakashi dancing in front of a billboard.

"Make Out Paradise: The Movie 2! My dream has come true!" he said to himself.

Naruto chuckled a bit. He then saw a little boy from a few blocks down the street.

"Help! Mister! You have to help me! My friend is getting beat up!"

Naruto quickly followed were the boy went, only to be knocked out.

"Hehehe... Now you are MINE Naruto..."

**Sooooooooo short. I feel terrible. Review please. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Another chapter. Will try to update more frequently now. **

**Don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. **

"My head freaking hurts. Where am I?"

Naruto woke up in a room full of candles, laying down on a soft fur blanket. He was bound by the arms and legs. And much to his embarrassment, stripped of clothing.

"What the hell? Who the hell did this?!" he shouted angrily. "Show yourself!"

He struggled with the rope that bound him. The rope was made with a superb material.

Naruto thought back to the moment before he was knocked out.

_Flashback_

"_Help! Mister! You have to help me! My friend is getting beat up!"_

_Naruto quickly followed were the boy went, only to be knocked out._

"_Hehehe... Now you are MINE Naruto..."_

_Naruto briefly saw the boy morph into a blonde woman with a robe, her face concealed, except for a small smile in the corner of her mouth before passing out._

"_Fucking henge."_

"Kuso..." he cursed to himself. "At least they have decency to leave me on a bed."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun... I'll take good care of you..."

He saw someone in the shadows, face hidden.

"Who are you?" Naruto said a bit threateningly.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing Shion.

"Shion? Why would you do this to me?"

"Remember what you said to me that day you left? You haven't kept your promise..."

She snaked her way to Naruto's side, untying her robe slightly so cleavage could be seen.

Naruto looked opposite her direction, his face flushed.

"I can't keep that promise, Shion. I'm with... Sakura now." Naruto said uneasily.

Shion gasped, seemingly shocked.

"That's too bad... I wanted to be your first... but that won't stop me."

She began taking off her robe...

_**Lemon. As if it wasn't obvious enough.**_

...revealing her luscious, milky breasts.

She turned Naruto's face towards her, kissing him. She licked his lips, as if begging for entry.

He resisted, not wanting to betray Sakura.

Shion pulled away, groaning. "Oh come on, Naruto. You're no fun." She then grabbed his dick, shocking him at the sudden pleasure.

"What does she have that I don't?"

She said while straddling him, grinding her womanhood on his cock.

"_I can't... hold back much longer..."_ Naruto closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

Shion was finally granted entry to his mouth. Their tongues, meeting each other.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, his cock getting harder from her grinding.

"You might as well enjoy this Naruto-kun... you're mine for today." she smirked devilishly.

"Shion..."

She held one of her breasts to Naruto's mouth, to which he suckled on.

"Mmmm... " she smiled, loving his sucking.

Her juices dripped onto Naruto's dick, lubricating it. He groaned in anticipation.

"Please Shion... untie me.."

She hesitated, but then saw the desire in his eyes.

After she untied him, he suddenly grabbed her breasts and massaged them, circling his thumbs on her nipples.

She let out a yelp, making Naruto grin.

"Do you like it when I do this?"

Shion nodded, smiling at Naruto's new intentions.

She slid one of her hands down and started to tap his tip with her finger. He groaned.

He replied by rubbing her clit.

"Ahhh! Yes, Naruto... I want you so bad..."

"I can't wait any longer." Shion said before making Naruto lay down. She lowered herself onto his tip, and crashed down.

She closed her mouth tight, not wanting to scream, a few tears escaping her eyes. She laid her head down on Naruto's shoulder.

Eventually she looked up and nodded at Naruto to move.

He started thrusting upwards at an agonizingly slow pace for him.

"I know you can go faster than that Naruto." she said a bit annoyed.

He suddenly increased his pace, her eyes rolling back at the speed.

"Yes! Ahhhh! You're so deep in me!"

Naruto pulled Shion's face closer to his, kissing her. She enveloped her hands around his neck.

He then suddenly carried Shion, standing, and thrusted upwards. Shion wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist.

"Ahhhh! Naruto-kun!" she screamed as she came on his cock.

Naruto grinned at this.

He let her stand up and flipped her around, bending her over. Naruto grabbed on to her breasts and started pounding her. He loved the sound of her moans.

"Wa-wait... Ahh! Naruto... I-I want to try something."

She turned around and slung her leg over his shoulder, giving him easier entry.

She smiled at Naruto's face, showing he was clearly loving it.

"Shion... I'm..."

"Give it to me Naruto!"

He came inside her, his eyes glazed over at the amazing burst of pleasure.

Shion felt the warm liquid enter her, as she came as well.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun."

"It was for me too..." he said before sleep took him away.

_Next Day_

Naruto woke up to a bright sun, and sat up. Was it a dream? He was back in his apartment.

"Was that real...?"

**Terrible. That was the most sweetest lemon I've ever tasted. :( Sorry for the lack of quality, I just didn't have that mood I usually have. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola mi amigos. I'm back, I think. Recently had to undergo surgery... freakin' sucks. **

**Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. How many times do I have to say this?**

"Well this is another shitty day."

Naruto sat on a bench, looking up at the sky. What had happened that made things so boring?

He began thinking about his "dream" again.

"_Yes! Ahhhh! You're so deep in me!"_

Naruto drooled a bit at the corner of his mouth, nose bleeding a bit.

A bulge began to grow, but he was too zoned out to feel it. The tent was evident, as he still wore that orange jumpsuit.

He suddenly came back to the real world. He noticed the bulge, but those images from his dream kept coming back and made "it" rise up again.

"Damn it, I gotta take care of this."

He went further into the woods, hoping to find a private spot. He came across bush that had sufficient room for him.

He sat down and pulled down his pants and began thinking back to the dream.

He didn't notice that there were two people watching him.

_A few minutes ago..._

"Hm, where's Naruto going?" Sakura asked her blonde friend.

"How would I know?" Ino replied.

"Let's follow him! We got nothing to do anyways!"

"But that's weird..."

"Whatever, let's go!"

They both walked a but distant from him, making sure not to get caught.

"What is he doing there..."

Sakura suddenly blushed as he pulled down his pants.

Ino tried to look away, but she was enticed by Naruto's length.

"Nnghh... ahhhh..." Naruto groaned.

Sakura saw Ino getting a little wet from watching him, and noticed that she was too.

"Ino... Do you want to... you know..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

_Back to present time_

Naruto kept pumping, but he could feel it wasn't doing enough.

He suddenly fell down to the ground by an unknown force and looked up to see Sakura and Ino at either side of his cock.

"Need a little help, Naru-kun?" Sakura smiled seductively

"Sakura, what are yo- ahhh..." Naruto was cut off by Sakura's soft hands caressing his cock.

She opened her mouth to let a bit of drool land on the tip, and jacked him at a slow pace.

"Hey! Save some for me..." Ino pouted.

Sakura moved aside to let Ino take her turn

Ino then began licking at his shaft, making him groan.

"Ino... Wha-what about Sas-"

"Don't talk about him." was all Ino said before sucking the tip.

"Ino, that feels so good..." he said as she focused on his tip.

Sakura went to Naruto's face and lowered herself onto his mouth. He eagerly accepted his treat and licked herinsides.

"Yes, Naruto! Right there!"

Naruto squeezed both of Sakura's butt cheeks and lowered her even further, allowing him to lick her out deeper.

Ino decided to have some fun too, starting to lower herself onto his tip.

She wiggled herself down, until she took him whole.

"Narutoooo... you're so deep in me! You're so big! Ahhhh!" 

Naruto began thrusting upwards, Ino's walls closing on his dick.

Sakura, wanting more, did a split over Naruto's face.

He pushed her tongue deeper into Sakura, flicking his tongue in random directions inside Sakura.

"Naruto-kun.. I'm going to cum! Yes!" Sakura screamed before her juices squirted out.

Meanwhile, Ino kept bouncing on Naruto's dick harshly. She loved Naruto's stamina. 

Flashback

"_Karin! I'm going to cum!"_

"_Come inside me, Sasuke-kun! Kyaaa!"_

_Sasuke let one final thrust into Karin, letting his cum flow through her._

"_I hope you're not tired yet, Sasuke-kun..." Ino said, spreading her legs for him._

_However, Sasuke was already asleep, hugging Karin._

_She face faulted at this, getting dressed. _

"_Damn it Sasuke..."_

Present

"This is my revenge..." Ino said. She began moaning lewdly, saying dirty things to Naruto.

"Naruto! Your dick is so long!"

"Ino-chan... you're going to make me c-cum..."

Ino quickly got up and deepthroated him, cupping his balls at the same time.

Naruto groaned as he came into her mouth, his dick far into her throat.

Ino laid down beside Naruto, having been satisfied.

Sakura looked at her hands and grinned. "I'm going to enjoy this short time..."

"Now you're all mine, Naruto..." Sakura said, her eyes hidden in her hair.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto felt a different aura with Sakura. She seemed more... different.

"Stand up, Naruto."

"What?"

"STAND UP!"

Naruto quickly stood up, scared at her new attitude.

"Unless you want to get punched in the face, I suggest you follow my every direction."

Sakura put her hands on a nearby tree, presenting her ass, shaking it tauntingly.

"Fuck my ass. Now."

Naruto placed his self at her second entrance, probing it a bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Naruto. If it's you... anything."

Naruto quickly inserted himself, making Sakura gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Ohhhh Naruto! It's so deep!"

Naruto loved the tightness of Sakura's ass and began to thrust hard.

"You're so tight Sakura-chan! 

He then flipped Sakura, lifting one of her legs up. And thrusted up, pulling Sakura's face to his.

"Mmmph!" Sakura moaned into the kiss.

Sakura glared at Naruto as he slowed down a bit.

"Harder, Naruto! Faster!" she demanded.

"As you wish..."

Naruto increased his pace, pleasuring Sakura effectively.

Naruto grinned, gripping her ass tightly.

"Ahhhhh! Na-ru-toooooo!"

Sakura looked up to Naruto's face, seeing red eyes.

"Kyuubi..."

Naruto's cock became coated in a red aura, his dick suddenly increasing in size.

Sakura's eyes rolled back as she felt him entering her even further.

Naruto stopped, pushing Sakura to the ground rather harshly.

He went into a pile driver position and thrusted in.

"Naruto! You're destroying my ass! Nyaaahhh!"

Naruto was further aroused at her cute moaning and slid in even harder, making sure to add chakra to his dick for her.

"Ahhhh! I'm coming, Naruto!" Sakura said as her juices hit the ground.

Naruto then went through some hand signs.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

A clone appeared under Sakura and entered her wet folds.

Sakura's eyes opened up at the clone gripping her breasts tightly.

"You're pussy is closing on my dick so tightly..."

Sakura was getting dominated so hard, and she loved it. She loved the feeling of Naruto taking charge.

"Sakura... I'm..."

"Come inside me, Naruto! Ahhhhh!"

The two Narutos came inside her forefully, with deep final thrusts.

Naruto's eyes turned back to their normal color, as he fell on top of Sakura.

Sakura returned to normal, feeling both of her holes flooded with pleasure.

The three passed out behind the bushes, the pleasure overloading them.

**Done.**


	10. Sorry

Sorry guys. Haven't been able to post chapters due to my lack of creativity. Therefore, this fanfic will be on hiatus. If any of you would be so kind to give me some ideas, maybe I could post some stuff.


	11. Chapter 9 Preview

Sorry for taking so long with the update. I'm going through something. Not sure what it is, but I feel pretty bad about myself right now. Making smut, watching hentai. I feel terribly ashamed of myself.

*sigh

I am also sorry to announce that this is only a preview.

…...

It was a dark day in Konoha. Rain, dark clouds. Most notably is the lightning and thunder. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was called into the Hokage's office.

Naruto got there, completely soaked.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Naruto said casually.

"Well, I was hoping I could send you on a mission. It's quite a simple task, really."

"Shoot."

"This isn't actually a mission, more of a favor. Kurenai has recently been very lonely, drowning her sorrow at a local bar. As her friend, I don't really want her to stay like that. I can't really do much from this office, so will you do me this favor?"

Naruto nodded, walking out of the office. He walked through the wet streets, feeling the rain pattering on his jacket. His footsteps making a bloop sound each time he took a step, the rain keeping a steady beat. It was depressing and relaxing at the same time.

He then saw the entrance of the bar.

"Fujimoto's Bar." he said quietly to himself.

He walked into the bar and saw Kurenai ordering a drink.

_Kurenai's point of view._

"Another cup please." Kurenai said rather groggily.

"_If only I did not let Asuma on that mission... He would still be with me."_

"I'll be paying for her."

She turned to her right to see a blonde.

"The Yondaime? I must have had too much sake."

Naruto chuckled.

Just a preview.


End file.
